whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Suckhead
Suckhead is the email login used for the agent of Prince Sebastian LaCroix during the event surrounding the arrival of the Ankaran Sarcophagus in Los Angeles in 2004. While Suckhead spent October of that year making a name for themselves, their real name and identity seems to have been left out of any reports of those events, with reports describing them with phrases like "parties unknown." This may be due to loyalty, or possibly fear: Suckhead seems to have accrued a great deal of power very rapidly, and during that month many of LA's residents described a feeling of unease. Many ascribed it to the Sarcophagus at the time, but Suckhead arrived on the scene around the same time. Biography Suckhead met someone special at a seedy nightclub on Sunset Strip; the two later ended up at a cheap motel, where, after a torrid albeit blurry night, Suckhead was Embraced. Immediately upon waking up, the Sheriff and some of his enforcers burst into the room, staking Suckhead and their sire both. Suckhead's sire was put to Final Death via a showy execution in front of most of LA's Kindred as punishment for having violated the Tradition of Progeny. Prince LaCroix seemed about to do the same to Suckhead themselves, but for a timely intervention from Anarch Armando Rodriguez. The Prince opted to show clemency instead and let Suckhead live, but assigned them a task essentially amounting to a suicide mission, not expecting them to return. Tremere regent Maximillian Strauss, however, noted that Suckhead seemed to possess a great deal of potential power for a mere fledgeling, and return the fledgeling did. The became a repeated refrain as LaCroix and others continued sending Suckhead on increasingly dire errands, either because they made a useful pawn or because LaCroix was trying to get rid of them. Suckhead ran into powerful Sabbat leader Andrei twice: the first time the Fiend remarked on how potent Suckhead's blood was, and the second time he noted it seemed much stronger, asking "doesn't that make you wonder?" In the process of running all over Los Angeles, Suckhead encountered many prominent Kindred, including Rodriguez, the notorious Smiling Jack, Gangrel researcher Beckett, and even a Nagaraja. Some have whispered that even Caine himself was involved. Eventually the furor over the Ankaran Sarcophagus came to a head, with the Prince finally calling a Blood Hunt on Suckhead, who escaped the hunt and eventually fought their way face-to-face with LaCroix and was instrumental in ending his reign, before vanishing. Their current whereabouts are unknown. Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines "Suckhead" is the protagonist of Bloodlines, and can have any name, be either male or female, and be a member of any of the common seven Camarilla clans. As such, there's no official description of who they are, hence common references to "parties unknown." Due to the lack of any other universal identifying name, we have used their email login, which is visible on their haven computer. Background Information While Generation was never implemented mechanically in Bloodlines, the PC has 15 Blood Points, which indicates that they're of the 8th Generation. Most people -- especially those unfamiliar with Vampire -- won't notice the repeated references to the PC's rapidly increasing power and potency of vitae as anything out of the ordinary. It is, however, an indication that something weird is going on. As an additional data point, if you act up with the Prince toward the beginning of the game (for example, refusing to go to the Elizabeth Dane), he'll Dominate you and you agree to go anyway. As one might expect, this demonstrates that LaCroix is of lower Generation than the PC. However, during the endgame sequence, LaCroix demands the sarcophagus key from the PC, clearly using Dominate, and yet it fails: suggesting the PC is now lower Generation than LaCroix. Fans have speculated that Caine was somehow manipulating the PC's vitae in order to gradually decrease their Generation over the course of the game. Or perhaps Caine was accelerating the gradual thickening of the blood that Beckett and Dr. Douglas Netchurch have noted, which typically takes place on the scale of centuries or millennia. References Category:Vampire: The Masquerade character Category:Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines Category:Vampires of unknown generation Category:Vampires of unknown clan (WOD)